unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is a depressing place with Toads. Specifically, the name is supposed to be The Mushroom Monarch Empire. Peach is the universal tyrant of this land and has an alliance with Sarasaland, and its dictator Daisy. The Mushroom Kingdom has been the location of many wars and battles, including the Toad Revolt, The Videogame War, The Videogame War II, and at one point the Hyrulian Civil War. It is often the subject of random attacks from Hater groups such as the Shy Guy Mafia. Places of no Interest * Peach's Castle - A dark and evil castle, full of walking mushrooms, most of them angry, violent, and stupid. *Mario's Pad - The place where pesky plumbers live. * Toad Town - The capital, universally hated in all corners of the kingdom. It was been the target of many of Morshu's BOMB attempts. * Yoshi's Island - A very lonely island that was enslaved by the Mushroom Kingdom after the Yoshi's Island Scandal. Population is 135,153, according to Chuck Norris. * Carrot Garden - A mythical, extremely boring place, filled with angry spaghetti worms, Pogeymans, and Zeldas. It never experiences day at all, being directly under the Floating Derp Castle. This is the cause for the amount of depressed guys who live there. * Nim-Nom Land - Chowder, Mung Daal, Schnitsel, Billy and Mandy live here, along with a multitude of Goombas and Trolls. History The kingdom was built in 0.8787481231 seconds by Porky, inside the INCREDIBLY SAFE REFRIGERATOR, in 99281 B.C. He was lonely, and he wanted people to talk to, since he was inside a refrigerator. However as soon as he found out that it was inhabited by talking mushrooms, he raged, and quit on the new land. The period that followed was known as the World 36 Period, because the Mushroom Kingdom, then known as the Toad Land, was unruled, and was completely messed up. This period lasted from 1 year after its creation, 99280 B.C., until 32069 B.C. The northern part of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Lava Fields and Nim-Nom Land were conquered by the Yushites, the old and bearded natives of Yoshi's Island, ending the world 36 period, and starting the Yoshi Period. Over time, the Toads in the southern part of the land started to become organized, and created a small nation, Toadlandia. It lasted from 28875 B.C. to 14210 B.C., where it collapsed from lack of Cheese supplies and invasion. Toadlandia was considered by the Yushites to be completely screwed and they decided to take over the weak country. The capital of Toadlandia, Datplaceyonoobies, fell to the Yushites in 14211 B.C. In the mid 9000s B.C., the Wa tribe of Yoshis, along with some angry Toads, staged several rebellions against the Yushites. In 9001 B.C., the leader of the Wa's, Watoadiclitiousion, declared war on itself, starting the Yushite Civil War. In just one year, the entire Mushroom Kingdom was independent, the Toads having won the civil war because the Yushites kepts tripping on their beards, and most of them were so old that when they tried to fight they turned into dust. The new country became known as Waland. In 9000 B.C., the Yoshi Period ended, and the Wa period began. The Wa period was generally a happy period, aside from the fact that the Wa's killed at least 100 citizens daily for fun. One day some angry woman casually killed the leader of the Wa's, Wawawawawabob. His successor, Watoad, declared civil war, which was eaily won by Peach and her Sunshine Happy Powers. In 2013 B.C., the Wa period ended, as did Waland. This was the beginning of the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach's vile rule. Not much went on in the Mushroom Kingdom until the Videogame Wars in the 1600s. Realizing that their land might be destroyed, Peach offered Flipside to the Sonic fans in order to make peace. Instead of taking control of the important city, they actually devoured it, even the buildings and the people. She then declared war on Sonic fans. Also, there was one Pac-Man fan involved, so she declared war on them too. After they helped the Mushroom Kingdom fight off the Pac-Man fans at the Battle of the Shiny Turd, the people of Sarasaland became valuable allies to the Mushroom Kingdom, and helped them overcome the two warring factions. Access There are numerous ways to enter the Mushroom Kingdom. The first and likely most common is the speed pipe; a sewage pipe built underground in Brooklyn, Italy, and Japan. These pipes are not available to the public. Only Mushroom Kingdom citizens living outside the region are authorized to use them. Lack of immigration has caused a great dive in the economy in recent years. Another more convenient, though expensive, way to travel the Mushroom Kingdom is the Teleporfiocchunuculolium more commonly know as the Warp Zone. Warp zones take place in many of Nintendo's Mario plots and are currently being perfected. They are likely to become a scientific breakthrough although they are not legal for trade in or off the island due to high radioactivity. Work is being done to produce a "greener" version of the warp zone. Culture Sports are also very popular within the Mushroom Kingdom. Kart racing, tennis, baseball, soccer and melee fighting are just a few among the sports popular among the citizens of the mushroom kingdom. Kart racing especially has been known to attract denizens from all over the Mushroom Kingdom, because of its elaborate races and tournaments. Gambling makes up a major component of the Mushroom Kingdom culture and economy, it helps to facilitate the spread of gold coins throughout the surrounding areas. Magical items like leaves, fire flowers, and invincibility stars are also up for grabs at these official houses of gambling. The Mushroom Kingdom has also had a rich musical tradition since the earliest days of its founding. Electronic music is a popular genre enjoyed by the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Geography The Mushroom Kingdom is divided into several distinct provinces by sudden natural variations in the climate, all encompassing their own unique set of citizens. Grass Land World 1-1 is what surrounds Princess Peach's castle, it consists mainly of lush green fields, long brick roads, boxes and brick highways suspended in the air. The waterfalls and streams that flow through the area generally do not have bridges over them, leading to the need to jump over them or plunge to certain death. Furthermore, there are many small mushroom towns dotted about that have gambling houses to obtain items of worth. Some say that Grass Land is, in fact, part of the Mushroom World others say its part of India. They are lying vicious commie robot ninjas from the future that wish to slander the image of the Mushroom Kingdom. Desert Landedit Extending beyond the borders of Grass Land, the Mushroom Kingdom also encompasses a large desert that is difficult to travel during the summer months of the year, though it is generally acknowledged by citizens that it can be quite delightful during other periods during the year. Pyramids and other artifacts, possibly of an older civilization, mark this area. Occasionally during the hot summer months, the Livid With Rage Sun will come down to catch a breeze or two, resulting in having to jump over him or be burned to a crisp. Some say that Desert Land is, in fact, part of the Mushroom World others say its part of Egypt. They are lying vicious commie robot ninjas from the future that wish the slander the image of the Mushroom Kingdom. Water Landedit Located off the northern coast of the Mushroom Kingdom, this is a recently colonized area of the fledgling kingdom. Small towns are located throughout the area but it is generally difficult to travel from one to another without the aid of a Frog Suit or other form of aquatic transportation. It is also well known for the dangerous native Big Bertha fish, which can swallow humans whole. Some say that Water Land is, in fact, part of the Mushroom World others say its part of the ocean. They are lying vicious commie robot ninjas from the future that wish the slander the image of the Mushroom Kingdom . Giant Landedit This island province is one of the most dangerous areas in the Mushroom Kingdom. Due to it's geographic inaccessibility, it has become a scientific breeding ground for grossly mutated creatures and citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. There are also many BALCO test labs here. The R.F.A. heavily patrols the border between this area and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom to prevent any attacks by the mutated creatures. Some say that Giant Land is, in fact, part of the Mushroom World where as others say its part of China. They are lying vicious commie robot ninjas from the future that wish the slander the image of the Mushroom Kingdom. Sky Land Flight was pioneered by Mario in his early adventures to the Mushroom Kingdom. The colonization of Sky Land is a result of continued progress in this field. Sky Land was colonized in A.D. 1990. It is generally believed that this was done as part of a large government project to promote tourism throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Gambling, drugs, and prostitution are rampant in Sky Land due to the tourism. Recently, legislation to stem the tide of "moral decay" has been proposed by the Mushroom Council. Some say that Sky Land is, in fact, part of the Mushroom World others say it is part of Canada. They are lying vicious commie robot ninjas from the future that wish the slander the image of the Mushroom Kingdom. Ice Landedit Another attempt of the Mushroom Council to extract tourism money from otherwise uninhabitable lands, the province of Ice Land is almost completely covered in snow and ice. While several ski lodges and a track devoted to the Super Kart Tournament were founded here, Ice Land is generally not popular due to its extremely cold climate. It is kindly referred to by most tourists as "Slip-y Slide-y Ice world." Some say that Ice Land is, in fact, part of the Mushroom World, others say its the Artic. They are lying vicious commie robot ninjas from the future that wish the slander the image of the Mushroom Kingdom others say its part of Greenland. Pipe Landedit One of the projects of Dr. Von Fungi was to create a massive public transportation system that would extend throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. The central hub was to be on an atoll at the southern border of the Grass Land, so that local and international travel would be easily accessible to the public. As with most government projects, the result was complete and utter chaos. Pipe Land has become a confusing mass of pipes who have no logical pattern to their destinations. There have been cases where people have gone missing for years and been presumed dead, only to later turn up in pipe land. Reform legislation has been proposed by the Mushroom Council but no funds have been earmarked for the coming fiscal year. Some say that Pipe Land is, in fact, part of the Mushroom World. They are lying vicious commie robot ninjas from the future that wish the slander the image of the Mushroom Kingdom some say its part of London's sewers. Dark Landedit The headquarters for Bowser and his Koopa army, Toads who don't pay their electricity bills reside here. It is filled with lava, so you better be careful not to fall in unless you want to end up soup. It is also filled with many doomships. Some say it is part of the Mushroom World but others say it's inside a volcano in Hawaii. They are lying vicous commie robot nigas from the future that wish to slander the image of the Mushroom Kingdom. Yoshi's Is''land''edit An island located off the south-west coast of the Mushroom Kingdom. Officially called the Yoshi Republic. Often called Level 1, Retard Land or Japan. It is inhabited by a sophisticated, advanced race known as the Yoshi. Around 1180 AD, the enslaved Yoshis desired independence. After training for several months on Age of Empires II, the Yoshis staged a bloody revolt against their mushroom overlords. The Yoshi Republican Army and the Mushroom Imperial Army fought for ten years in a bloody Nintendo Revolution. Casualties in the Mushroom Army were so high that Princess Peach eventually decided to piss on the whole campaign, and the Toads simply left Yoshi's island. The Yoshis were quickly forgotten about, and nobody even knew that they existed until 1991, when the "Super Nintendo" age arrived. Yoshi's island is one of those countries that's just there, kinda like Poland. Economy The Mushroom Kingdom trades principally in mushrooms. Compared to a neighbouring country called "The Bean Bean Kingdom," the Mushroom Kingdom economy is amazing, 10 Bean Bean Kingdom coins is worth 1 Mushroom Kingdom coin. The Mushroom Kingdom also holds a significant amount of gold coins that are used to bankroll the large construction projects that are constantly occurring throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. There are red coins which are worth 2 gold coins and blue coins which are worth 5 gold coins but nobody heard of them until 1996.Category:Areas Category:Empires